Bandages
by Razorwind237
Summary: Lord Milori and Queen Clarion are reunited and the minister of spring is not happy. Will he find a new love to bandage his broken heart or will he be doomed to remain without it? Queen Clarion x Lord Milori, Snowflake x Redleaf, Hyacinth x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys 2nd story ever**

**After the whole jealousy thing I decided to give the minister of Spring someone to love so first few chapters are mostly gonna be Milarion and Redleaf x Snowflake fluff with jealous Hyacinth. **

**I don't own anyone except my OC who will be in later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring went flying around on his normal routine, but he was more distracted than usual today. His mind kept going back to a certain fairy queen no matter how hard he tried not too. He really should get over her, she's in love with that _winter_ sparrowman, not him.

_"And besides I probably didn't have a chance, I mean she's too good for me, but still"_Hyacinth sighed, unable to focus on his work. _"__What would have happened if she never even met Milori?"_He gave a small frown and began flying towards the library. On the way, he heard a giggle. A very familiar and beautiful sound coming from a nearby room. It was Queen Clarion's private work spot, where she would take care of paperwork.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he cracked the door, ever so slightly. He was almost instantly filled with sorrow, jealousy and anger. Milori had Clarion pinned against the wall, kissing her senseless.

"Milori...knock...it...off"Clarion whisper screamed, in between kisses

The minister watched as Milori kissed her passionately.

"Milori let-"she gasped as Milori began kissing her neck. Clarion tried pushing him away but he had her wrists. She let out a very faint soft moan.

_"Why should he get to have her? Why should he get to hold her and kiss her"_The minster thought angrily. Milori kissed her neck a bit fiercer.

"Milori..." Clarion moaned.

"What? Do you want me to stop?" he asked smirking.

Clarion with a weak smile she replied.

"No..." and with that the minister closed the door silently and left in a worse mood than before.

* * *

**Clarion's pov**

I pulled away and looked over Milori's shoulder towards the door. Milori looked at me confused.

"Clarion, my love, is something wrong?"He asks me, his brown eyes filled with love and concern.

"No, dear, it's just I thought I saw someone."I say shifting my gaze from the door to him. He smiles and his worry is replaced by understanding. He pulls away and begins walking towards the door. I tilt my head when I see him lock the door and shut all the curtains. He walks towards me with a seductive look in his eyes.

I press my back into the wall and he walked up to me, our noses touching. My heart began to race.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your sapphire eyes are? Or that you smell like vanilla, or that you are so sexy?" He asked seductively , his eyes boring deeply into mine.

"No I don't believe you have." I said in an equally seductive tone. He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek while my hand stroked his jawline. I was his and he was mine, and we would make sure of that.

"Beautiful…" He repeated, smiling. He then brushed his lips against mine. Very lightly, feather-like.

"I love you with all my heart." he smiled.

"I know you do. And I know that I love you just as much." I say with a small giggle.

Milori leaned closer to me and our lips met. I could feel his heart racing as he deepens the passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly, leaving a tiny gap between us.

"Clarion, I love you more than anything I've ever known. I want you know that I have always loved you, and I always will." He pressed his lips to mine. I felt my heart melt at his words.

"And I'll always love you, Milori, now and forever. My heart belongs to you." I kiss him again and again, letting him know how much I love him

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Hyacinth flew off angry.

_"That should have been me! I should have had her heart, not that bloody winter sparrowman!"_As the angry minister turned a corner, he bumped into someone and sent them both onto the ground. He looked up to see Snowflake on the ground.

"Oh! Snowflake!" Hyacinth exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you!"

"No, no. It is my fault, Hyacinth." He got up and reached a hand out to help her. She took it with a smile and was quickly back on her feet.

"You look upset." She noticed.

"Well…it's been rough."He says remembering what he saw earlier.

"Are you going to be ok?"she asks, crossing her arms. He looks down and mutters something.

"Yes I'm going to be fine."he says meeting her eyes. He begins to walk away when he heard a small squeak. Hyacinth turned to find Redleaf hugging Snowflake from behind, his lips on her cheek.

"Hello there, my lovely Snowflake"Redleaf says into her skin. Snowflake turned around in his arms and put her hands on his chest. She smiles and kisses him lightly.

"And hello to you, my dearest Redleaf"They had both forgotten that Hyacinth was still there.

She pushed her lips against his. Spring frowned as their moans rung through his ears. His blood boiled with rage.

"Oh why don't you two get a room?!" He hollered at last. They both pulled away. Snow was blushing and Red was glaring at him.

Redleaf practically dragged Snowflake away from the agitated minister. When Hyacinth was alone once more, he took a deep breath and tried to manage his anger.

_"I should just get over her and I probably should go apologize for my outburst."_he thought. He flew towards there room when he stumbled upon the office again. He heard talking.

"Milori what are you saying?"he heard her speak, she sounded confused.

"Clarion, I love you more than anything, so I'm asking you one thing."Milori said. He then heard shuffling.

"Will you marry me?."Hyacinth felt his heart stop and he choked.

"Yes Milori, of course I will!"And with that Hyacinth felt his heart shatter and he flew off before anyone could see his tears.

* * *

**First chapter of my second story **

**Poor Minister but don't worry he will find someone**

**or will that someone find him?**

**~peace out Razor~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so sorry about such a late post.**

**School is a pain in the ass. Anyone who is trying to get through school and type new chapters knows my pain.**

**So hears the next chapter**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell characters or movies. Except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heartache

_Previously on Bandages_

_"Clarion, I love you more than anything, so I'm asking you one thing."Milori said. He then heard shuffling._

_"Will you marry me?."Hyacinth felt his heart stop and he choked._

_"Yes Milori, of course I will!"And with that Hyacinth felt his heart shatter and he flew off before anyone could see his tears._

I flew too my room and locked the door. As soon as I did, I collapsed onto the bed, my eyes filled with tears I refused to shed.

_"Why should he hold her heart? If only I had said something...and now shes getting married." _I thought sadly

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hyacinth?" A sweet voice asked. I gulped. That voice belonged to a certain fairy queen I know. I stood up, straightened out my clothing and wiped my eyes.

"You may enter."I spoke clearly to hide the sadness from my voice. Clarion opened my door and walked inside. She simply looked at me with a face that, for some reason, made me feel guilty.

"Hyacinth? There you are. I knew I'd find you here. Have you been in a bad mood lately?" She asked, those lovely sapphire eyes piercing into my soul.

"Uhh, yeah, kinda. Why do you ask?" I asked hoping she'd leave. Not that I mind her company, but I know something will go wrong here.

"I heard from the ministers of autumn and winter that you were a bit mad" She said. I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda overreacted." I refused to meet her eyes, knowing if I did I would cave.

"Well, I think it would be best if you apologized."She said warmly

"O-of course, Your Majesty, I will." I stutter

"Good night Hyacinth."she says fluttering out of my room.

"Good night."I barely whisper. I change clothes and fall asleep.

~Hyacinth's Dream/Nightmare~

_I opened my eyes to a beautiful sight, the kind of perfection that you see once in a lifetime. The sun was gracefully setting on the horizon of the cerulean ocean, and __clouds streaked in various places along the orange and purple sky. Everything in view was peaceful and I closed my eyes and smiled at it, completely at ease. I was in a __beautiful meadow on a mountain side. _

_I looked to my left to see Clarion standing next to me. She has her hair down and was in a pale blue shirt and matching skirt. She was also barefoot and had her hair decorated with flowers._

_"Wow she looks stunning." I thought to myself _

"_C-Clarion" I said_

_"__Didn't expect you to be here." She smiled at me. She was so amazing. What should he do? Talk to her? Hug her? K-Kiss her?_

_I wasn't quite sure yet but before I could get to her, she vanished._

"_Clarion?" he called with no response. Where could she have gone? Why did she leave? When will she be back? I flustered myself with questions not realizing she was running off into the forest._

_I ran after her, she disappeared among the trees. I kept running but eventually slowed down. I looked around, noticing the moon was behind clouds engulfing the forest in darkness. The trees had no leaves or color and the branches reached around like claws. _

_I wandered until I reached a clearing. I looked to see...that blasted Lord of Winter had my Clarion pinned against the wall._

_I flew to her and harshly pulled her out of Milori's arms._

_"Hyacinth!" Her harsh tone made me cringe._

_"I can't stand __seeing you with him, __Clarion. __,i lov-"_

_She turned and glared at me, making my blood run cold. "What are you even still doing here, Hyacinth. You may love me but I don't love you. So why don't you just go?"_

"_But… I…"_

"_I'm perfectly happy with Milori." She escaped my arms and went back to Milori._

"_You tell him" said Milori. He grabbed her,pinned her to a nearby tree and shoved his tongue down her throat. She moaned in approval. They pulled away and Milori glared at me. I glared with equal rage. He then closed his eyes and smirked._

_"Lets cut to the chase. Clarion belongs to ME now, she is MINE and nothing you do or say will change that."He said before turning back to Clarion and kissing her hungrily. _

_I could only watch, the pain in my heart practically physical._

I shot up, my eyes were wide and I was gasping for air. My face was wet with sweat and tears. I closed my eyes trying to erase that horrible dreams - these bitter nightmares.

"I have to forget about her."I told myself firmly"I have to get over her, she doesn't love me and that won't change."

I promised myself I would forget. No matter how much heartache it brings me to say those words.

* * *

**Wow this turned out worse than I thought**

**well R and R**

**OC in next chapter**

**~Peace Out Razor~**


End file.
